


Helping

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: First Time, Multi, Older Sansa, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, possibly OOC sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime was aware that it wasn't a conventional solution to the problem, but it seemed like a pleasing one, for several reasons. And, sure enough, as soon as he led Alayne Stone into the room, Brienne visibly relaxed. She wasn't scared of losing her maidenhead, she had seemed sure enough about that, but the fear of doing something wrong, of displeasing him in some way had paralysed her completely. Telling her she was being ridiculous hadn't really helped matters, though he had at least had the sense not to laugh in her face, so he had to be a little more inventive in finding a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

Jaime was aware that it wasn't a conventional solution to the problem, but it seemed like a pleasing one, for several reasons. And, sure enough, as soon as he led Alayne Stone into the room, Brienne visibly relaxed. She wasn't scared of losing her maidenhead, she had seemed sure enough about that, but the fear of doing something wrong, of displeasing him in some way had paralysed her completely. Telling her she was being ridiculous hadn't really helped matters, though he had at least had the sense not to laugh in her face, so he had to be a little more inventive in finding a solution.

The solution had been happy to oblige. Alayne - Sansa - had learned a few things in her time in the Vale, a more worldly outlook being one of them. She insisted they still call her Alayne, until she was sure she was somewhere safe. Even in private, she smiled knowingly at them and spoke of ears in the walls.

Jaime didn't need to say anything, Alayne went straight to Brienne, her arms wrapping around the woman's broad shoulders as she stood on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. It was sisterly. Almost. It lingered just a little too long. Her hand was stroking the hair at the back of Brienne's neck and she kissed her again, bolder this time, but still on the cheek.

"It's going to be fine. You trust me, don't you? I'm going to help you."

Brienne lifted one hand hesitantly, looking across to where Jaime perched on the edge of the bed. He shrugged with one shoulder, and she stroked the curl of brown hair that hung next to Alayne's cheek.

"Yes," she said, simply.

Alayne gave her an impish smile and kissed her once more, their lips touching this time. It was gentle and as chaste as the previous kisses. Alayne pulled back, still smiling. "Come now. I know he's kissed you before. Show me what you know."

Brienne looked over again. "Jaime?"

"I assure you that I have no objections," he said lazily, his eyes flickering over them both greedily while he leaned back on his hands.

This time, Brienne engaged completely, her mouth opening to the gentle flicks of Alayne's tongue, her own darting in quickly to taste the northern woman. When they drew back, they both drew a couple of sharp breaths in and Alayne took her hand. "Let me show you," she murmured.

She led Brienne over to the bed and pulled her down to the floor. Alayne folded her knees under her, still holding Brienne's hand.

"Oh I like where this is going," Jaime laughed, looking down at the pair of them. They looked so strange together, not a pair at all, but having both of them on their knees in front of him sent a giddy thrill down into the pit of his stomach.

"Be quiet," Alayne said absently. To Brienne, she said, "If a man wants you, you have power over him. And I think that this one wants you very much."

Jaime continued to wear a smile of mild amusement, but did nothing to correct her. She deftly unlaced his breeches, tugging them down and off, while he pulled the shirt over his head. Brienne just stared, her lips slightly parted and still wet from Alayne's kisses.

She took Brienne's hand again, wrapping the large, calloused fingers around the half-hard cock in front of them. Jaime hissed, the breath rushing out between his teeth at the touch, even as Brienne gave a little whimper.

"Like this," Alayne said, guiding her hand, showing her where to use her fingertips.

Jaime's head fell back, all his weight on his hands as he splayed his legs, only too eager to give them as much room to work in as possible.

"That's it," the brown haired girl said encouragingly, leaving Brienne to explore on her own before ducking her head down to swirl her tongue around the tip. Jaime swore loudly.

Brienne stopped, startled and red-faced, and Alayne put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're doing fine," she said quietly. "Here, help me."

The large woman looked up and found Jaime's eyes wide and utterly guileless. If she needed reassurance, she found it there. She bent her head and Jaime fisted one hand in her straw coloured hair. He didn't push, didn't guide her at all, but the touch gave her all confidence she needed. She mimicked Alayne's actions, teasing gently at the tip of him with her tongue, and made a small noise of surprise when she felt Alayne's head next to hers, her lips next to hers, their breath mixing in hot bursts.

"Oh fuck, you're going to kill me," Jaime panted, both of their mouths working on him. He looked down, saw Alayne half-kissing Brienne at the same time, and rolled his head back, unable to look anymore. His hand in Brienne's hair was twisted tight and he grunted at the feel of the hot lips that moved against his shaft, at the tongue that teased at the tip. It took more willpower than he knew he had to pull her off.

"Enough, unless you want to stay the Maid of Tarth a little longer."

Alayne already had her hands in Brienne's clothes, taking them off slowly, giving her time to object if she needed to. It didn't take long to remove her own, leaving Brienne naked and reddening, Jaime's gaze wandering freely over her hungrily. He shifted back onto the bed and laid down, beckoning her over, but Alayne caught her hand.

"Not yet. And you need to cool down," she said, turning her head to Jaime.

"And who put you in charge?"

"You did. You wanted me to help Brienne. Be quiet and let me help her."

Alayne cuddled in close to Brienne, keeping them both warm against the faint chill of the air as her hands wandered gently over flesh. 

"Why are you doing this?" Brienne asked quietly. There was no objection in it, but a curiosity that went beyond believing that she wasn't worth the effort. 

Alayne froze momentarily, her limbs stiffening at the memory the question provoked, but her face remained a mask. "Because there was no one to help me." The moment passed and she added, "And I like helping a maid in distress." 

After that, Brienne could do nothing but wonder as the younger woman's hand slipped lower. When she found the sweet spot between the muscular thighs - good for riding and fighting, never a thought how they would appear in the bedchamber, a needless concern until now - Brienne's knees buckled for a moment before she found her feet again. She groaned and leaned heavily against Alayne, feeling her smile against her cheek. Warm and soft, with deft fingers that had been trained to needlework, to the high harp. 

Brienne gasped like she couldn't get the air into her body fast enough, Alayne's relentless fingertips circling endlessly until Brienne could do nothing but grind into the touch. It had never been like this when she... She couldn't finish the thought, her face flushing.

She thought that she must look ridiculous, gasping like a fish out of water, leaning into Alayne as if she was drunk, but she caught a look at Jaime's face. She shivered pleasurably at the sight. It was clearly not an opinion that he shared, staring at her in rapt wonder.

It required an astonishing degree of willpower, but Brienne tugged Alayne's arm away and shook her head. "I want..." She couldn't say it but the young woman cocked her head, bird-like and followed her gaze. 

She smudged a little kiss, feather-light, against Brienne's shoulder and took her hand, leading her over to Jaime. 

"This way," he said to Alayne. "It's easier."

She concurred, guiding Brienne until she was sat over him. In truth, it was not guidance that was needed. Alayne had no doubt that Brienne knew what to do. It was confidence and reassurance that she truly needed, not help. 

Brienne felt Alayne slip onto the bed behind her. She could barely move for a moment, her limbs locked; caught between fear and lust. She had courage for the field, for the fight, but not for this and her hands trembled. 

She could feel the heat of his body between her thighs, the scratchy tickle of the hair of his groin against her skin and it felt like she didn't know her own body anymore. His cock twitched against his stomach as he looked up at her and he ran his remaining hand up the inside of her leg. 

"Brienne, do you still want this?" It was carefully measured and she suppressed a groan. 

"Yes." Her answer was slow, but not in hesitation. She shook as his thumb rubbed at the soft skin of her inner thigh and she ached for him to finish the work that Alayne's clever fingers had begun. He took her hand in his, wrapping it around his cock. 

Brienne licked at her lips and swallowed hard. She stroked him for a moment, not really for his benefit, although his reaction - all tensed jaw and tightening fingers - was nothing but pleasing to watch. It did not feel like she had expected. In truth, she wasn't sure what she had expected. And then his hands were there with hers, rubbing the tip against her until she rose up on her knees and sank down. 

She had been braced for pain, for blood. It had been years since she had spent time in the company of women in the peace of a solar, but she remembered the stories and the gossip. None of it came. There was no horror, not to this, not now, and it seemed wrong that there should ever be. Jaime waited, his eyes on her face, rapt and caught up in the feel of her around him, the weight of her on his thighs. His hand on her hip squeezed, a silent encouragement, and she lifted herself, just a little. It pinched and there was the odd sensation of movement inside, pushing and rubbing at parts of her that she was not accustomed to acknowledging at all. 

Alayne's hands were cool against the thickness of her waist, not pulling at her but gently encouraging. Brienne followed the directions thoughtlessly, a rocking, rolling of her hips that brought a warm flood of feeling between her legs. There was a wordless moan and she couldn't have said if it had come from her own throat or from Jaime's. His hand clutched at her, desperate for more, for a faster pace. He reached up to toy with a nipple and Brienne's eyes fluttered closed. It was like wildfire in her veins. 

She rocked faster, no longer needing Alayne's direction, and a groan crept up through gritted teeth. She could feel the length of him pulsing inside her, could feel the rise of his hips and he moved to meet her. She ran her hands over the muscles of his chest, feeling every movement and every time he tensed, and he shivered at the touch. 

"Brienne." His voice broke on her name, the tone low and heated. The roiling mix of adrenaline and pure, mechanical reflex was like battle-lust. She understood the name better now. 

Alayne's hands were running over her back, almost more a distraction now, but it was soothing. Jaime's good hand ran up her thigh and found the same spot that Alayne had lavished such attention upon earlier. Brienne let out a cry and ground down against his fingers. 

Jaime circled with his fingers, noting where she cried out, where she moved convulsively. He fumbled and lost the rhythm with a snarled curse. 

"Let me," Alayne said. Truth be told, Jaime had almost forgotten that she was there, but the inadequacies of his remaining hand could not be ignored. He would get better. It was just like swordplay. Practise was required and he would see to it that he got plenty of that, if Brienne was willing, and given the way her face was flushed and her mouth gaped open every time he brushed her clit, he thought that she would probably be willing to help him with that. 

Brienne was aware of Alayne's fingers replacing Jaime, no smooth, slow circles now. Her touch was so direct that it was nearly sore. But only nearly. The pleasure overrode every ingrained inhibition and she canted her hips desperately, moaning with an abandon that she could not control. Jaime's body slammed up into hers, matching her and finally she was every bit as lost in it as he was. She came hard around him, riding out the waves of it, her head spinning. There was the hot sensation of him spending in her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair, murmuring her name over and over, like it was something sacred. 

She felt the cold on her back as Alayne slipped away. She didn't say anything - words did not come easily to her at the best of times and just now they were like trying to grasp at whispers of air. 

It was much later, when they passed each other in a windowless corridor, that she found words that seemed to fit. 

"Thank you."

The young woman had cocked her head to one side and smiled, her eyes dipping in a shy gesture that Brienne knew to be a pose, albeit one that had served her well over the years. "You're welcome. I think that sometimes maidens need to rescue each other, don't you?"


End file.
